


Matters of Light

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar between the lines, Drabble, F/M, Missing 2x18 scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: A Mother always knows. A Mother can always hope that the ones who will be left behind, will be safe and happy. Thus, a chat occurs.





	Matters of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird one-shot to be honest. Some may like it, some may not. It was a simple thought and under my not so special or well-thought stories. Just take it for what it is, a prompt for Lucifer's and Chloe's talk in the end. 
> 
> No gif today, perhaps I'll make one later tonight or during the weekend. 
> 
> I just love writing Mum/Charlotte whenever I get the chance.

* * *

 

**A Matter of Light**

 

 

The black boots clomped rhythmically on the wooden floor of the pier. The sun was still shining and the Goddess could taste the salt in the warm air. Looking in the far horizon a grin formed on her face. She could finally see what her son loved so much in this part of the city. The light was reflecting on the water fooling her to believe the Silver City was greeting her already somewhere in the distance. If her plan worked she would soon be home and this place would be left undisturbed by her literally sparkling presence.

“We are alone, It’s time Charlotte.” The woman behind gruffed in a clipped tone.

Turning back to face her, Charlotte’s eyes narrowed roaming over the Detective’s appearance. It was average at best. Nothing special, even for a miracle. Yet that nothing had inexplicably drawn her son. Lucifer adored this human and for Herself’s sake, she would probably never know why. Chloe Decker had the power to not just be the manipulative pawn of her brightest child, but also to visibly break him with her very presence. Reflectively at that thought, Charlotte raised her hand to her stomach, covering the badly bandaged wound.

“Remember, our talk the other day Detective?” She asked curiously not even her knowing why she was asking.

Chloe’s brows frowned in confusion before understanding settled in her eyes. Nodding she remained several steps away while waiting for her to continue. It was apparent that this woman wanted to know more about her son and still, Charlotte could see her impatience to close the case never wavering. The Detective would soon pressure her to confess Chet’s accidental murder. How long they had until then she wondered.

“It was a bad relationship which ended in the worst possible way.” Charlotte began talking while watching the ferry wheel starting to turn slowly above their heads.

She never understood the human fascination for heights or movement the only thing she could perhaps relate to was Lucifer’s inability to stay still. That boy had loved to soar as high as possible. The universe had never been big enough for him to run and explore its edges and mysteries. Looking back he was never a content child, he always craved more, he always seemed to seek for something.

“Lucifer told me that it was indeed a bad one but this does not-“ Chloe pressured, still trying to process how Lucifer had grown up under the supervision of that woman.

“He was never the forgiving short. His word was His rule and He never let anyone forget that.” She said bitterly chewing her lip. Remembering her canned existence in that cell, Lucifer’s withdrawn from the world entrapped in darkness, in a realm full of doors and pillars. To this day she still caught him staring at the openness of the sky and space around him in reverence. In relief. Hell did not offer the same sense of horizon as this part of Creation did.

“A past controlling relationship will not help you, in this case, Charlotte. Not even in front of a jury.” The Detective insisted and huffed her annoyance.

“Lucifer was unpredictable and that was what his Father adored most. Then he made a grave mistake and-” Her throat tremored at His insistence to destroy their son’s will. To bring him back to the right track by robbing him what had made him uniquely him.

She had stood firm on sending the boy away, he should survive. Lucifer had the will and the resourcefulness no other ever had. She had willed herself that her son would learn to cope and would rise again slowly and he did. In this world of filth and his Father’s nick-nacks, Lucifer had found his solace. Charlotte could see him breathe easier sometimes when proper distraction was offered. _Chloe_. He had bloomed and she wanted her son back. He was by no means whole again but in time he would heal, in time he would perhaps reclaim with her his place in what once was home.

“His father kicked him out.” Chloe supplied, Chet now long forgotten.

“For someone who was preaching on forgiveness, He never forgave that mistake. Where He was admiring his son’s best qualities, Lucifer shortly after was condemned for all his faults. Never to be heard. Never to be forgiven. Lucifer never handled that well…”

Charlotte swayed on her feet her hand fisting over her contracting and slightly tearing more, stomach skin walls. She unwillingly unfisted her hand and placed the clammy palm, firmly on the duct tape. Swallowing she studied once more the woman in front of her. She had already hurt someone whom her son valued greatly, she simply could not hurt him more. Chloe had to be protected regardless of what Lucifer believed his mother was capable of.

“He certainly has issues…” Chloe admitted scowling at where her own thoughts were leading her.

In the woman’s blue-grey eyes Charlotte could see the same flickering emotion she had seen her son trying to unsuccessfully hide around Chloe. It was a moment lost in the passing sea breeze, refreshing to the body but aching to the eyes. Doubt filled her on how she should proceed. She could feel the creeping inkling that her son would not yield to her request on coming along with her, under the stare of understanding Chloe was giving her. Lucifer was still unbalanced and his gravitational point was right in front of her. The probability alone made her clench her teeth, close her eyes and gulp a big breath.

“He makes mistakes, he has many faults and by the end of the day, he will be as unpredictable as the day you met him. That’s who my son is. He is…” Charlotte struggled with the word and gestured the Creation around her. Lucifer was as fascinating and colourful, as humanity around her was for her ex-husband.

“Human,” Chloe concluded letting out a breath.

“No, he is definitely still an Angel…” She corrected contemplating how much her son resembled his father sometimes. Shaking her head she wondered how she had missed her boy growing up, how his anger had melted away in the most crucial moments. After Uriel she had wondered how was it possible Lucifer to have a more angelic disposition than any of his siblings ever did, even after his Fall.

His father had been wrong all along, it was not his powers making him second only to Him. Nor was his intelligence that made him different, not even his unpredictability that could turn the tables for the whole Creation. It was his ability to feel so deeply. To suffer, to love and forgive. To prevail when all seemed lost.

“He is Lucifer.” The Detective shrugged smiling as if everything was explained.

“He has the best and the worst traits from his parents but Lucifer is indeed _Lucifer_. That’s who he really is and I’m glad that I finally understood that.” Charlotte's  gaze was again lost in the distance, now knowing fully well that her son would never follow her. She could change her wordings, change her persuasion tactics but she already knew that although she would try, Lucifer would insist on staying here.

The lines on Chloe’s face hardened her lips thinned. It seemed that if Charlotte’s suspicions were correct, she would leave her boy in the best hands this Creation had to offer. Hopefully, this human could protect her son until she had the chance to take back control from his father.

“All I ask is for you to know that there is light in him and to not turn away when the time comes. It’s a God-given trait, I’m afraid…” Charlotte held Chloe’s eyes and saw the squirming in the woman’s very soul. The walls in Chloe rose up but not before she held tightly into the meaning of what Charlotte had just requested from her. In relief and equal annoyance, Mother knew that her child would be safe whether the future worked in their favour or not.

“Hey, Charlotte this has been a great chat, but are you going to confess or what?” Chloe interrupted her thoughts. Giving her a fake smile, Charlotte had to hold on what she meant for Lucifer and buy some more time. All she ever needed really. It was a matter of time and light. Literally.

 

**The End.**

* * *

Song Used for this Entry:

  
[Here We Are Again - CAGNET](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRLk9hADS9Y)

Weird fanfic, a weird song to accompany it. 

 _"The sky is tarnished with the sensitivity_  
_Have we failed to measure up ability_  
_Searching the closet for the left behind,_  
_Prerequisite yet this is so hard to find,_  
_I wade through the swamp until there's land,_  
_So, here I am a species of a remnant called man_  
_I think we're closing in cause_  
_Here we are, here we are again."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I have a full blown theory for Tumblr but that will have to wait until this weekend. 
> 
> The 16th chapter of AGN will be posted at some point next week.


End file.
